Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a curved image sensor.
In an imaging device such as a camera, an image sensor and an imaging lens are combined. The imaging lens is arranged at a light receiving surface of the image sensor. In such an imaging device, when an object is projected through the imaging lens, the focal positions of the central portion and the peripheral portion of the imaging surface may be different from each other, due to a lens aberration called a field curvature. Thus, the lens aberration such as field curvature, must be corrected.
To solve such a problem, a curved image sensor has been proposed. The curved image sensor has a curved surface which is three-dimensionally curved along the top curved surface of the imaging lens, and the curved surface is set to the imaging surface that is, a light receiving surface, of the image sensor, on which photoelectric conversion elements are arranged.